


Too Long to Wait: Breathe

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [21]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn worries about Frodo's breathing late in the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Breathe

“Breathe for me,” Aragorn said sternly.

“You woke me,” Frodo said, scowling. “You must stop prodding at me.”

“I do not like the way your breath sounds.”

“What shall I do about it?” Frodo said crossly.

Aragorn slid more pillows behind him. “You need not do anything at all.” He kissed Frodo’s nose.

Frodo offered him a wan smile. “I am sorry for snapping at you, Aragorn. I’m just weary.”

“You will birth the child any day,” Aragorn said. “I want you to be as strong as possible. Now, does the pillow help your breathing?”

“It is better,” Frodo said.


End file.
